billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Somo
Somo is an adolescent crow born in a fishing village in Dark Realm. He is a superior user in strength and is a member of Team Night along with Ali and Kurra. ''Appearance abilities and personality: Somo is a large, robust crow with dark violet feathers, winter green eyes and light grey legs. His talons are a darker shade of grey and extremely sharp and his only attire is a loincloth with the Dark Realm insignia on it. Somo lacks magic like Ali or doesn't have any swordsmanship skills Kurra. However, What he lacks in the two, he makes up for in raw destructive strength. His strength ranges from tossing a large boulder to fighting and knocking out opponents ten times his size. When teamed up with both of his teammates, he can perform the "Nightmare stab" which he grabs a hold of Kurra's sword, tosses it, letting Kurra to telekinetically hold it in the air and letting Ali use her magic to toss it at the opponent. Somo maybe a brute in battle, but he's extremely kind and nurturing towards those he considers his friends. His closest friends are his two teammates and does acknowledge Billy Hatcher and the other humans as his friends as well. He, like his fellow dark realmers, is extremely prideful in his skills and vows to one day become the strongest crow in Dark Realm. History: 'Early life' Somo was born to a fishing couple in the northeastern part of Dark Realm. During his childhood, he and his five older brothers often fished together and used their combined strength to haul the fish into the canoe they paddled in. Somo had shown he preferred a more direct approach and often dove underwater to grab multiple fish and bring them into the canoe, to his brother's stunned surprised. 'Pollution in the village' ''"Wonder what happened overnight?" -Somo asking himself why his village seemed more happy One particular day, Saltim came near his village with a factory and started polluting the waters around it, making fishing next to impossible not just for him and his family, but for the rest of his village as well. Despite this, Somo tried to make the most of the situation and provided food for his mother, father and eleven brothers. One day when he was training, he was approached by Billy Hatcher and his friends who all mistook him for his brother Shu. Somo sold some of his finest catches for a low price and decided to sleep at the campsite the others were staying at. The following day, he noticed a small change in his village and asked Shu why everyone was happier than the day before. Shu went on to explain that Menie-Funie's daughter, a benevolent river goddess, brought food to the village overnight. The next night, he managed to capture the goddess who turned out to be Rolly in disguise. Somo, not too hesitant to thank her for what she was doing for his village, helped her in return by destroying Saltim's factory. The plan went off without a hitch, but Rolly's friends found out what she was doing after they added two and two together. To make matters worse, the destruction of the factory made Saltim, Era Gecko and Corvo believe that Somo's village was responsible for everything going on. Somo helped everyone drive the three out of his village and went to Morning land with the four humans and two Dark Realmers, but not before giving his youngest brother a small jaded necklace his father gave him when he was small. Team Night formation''' Shortly after coming to Morning land, Somo noticed how didn't it was compared to his way of life in the fishing village where he grew up in. The council of elders decided to form a team with the three crows and Meri-Meri named the newly formed trio Team Night. Somo seemed against the name at first, but accepted due to the fact that all three of them came from Dark Realm. He then said aloud that it would give him a chance to prove that he and he alone was the strongest crow in history. '''''Protecting the team Somo's real test of strength and willpower came when he and his teammates encountered Dark Raven in the realm of emptiness, a world that the souls of the most sinister crows go to after dying. Before getting knocked out, he did put up a good fight against the crow king and even brought him to his knees. Raven however gained an upper hand by throwing dirt in Somo's eyes, leaving him temporarily blind and open to attack. After regaining consciousness, he checked on Ali and Kurra, seeing if they were alright. Somo became concerned about what Raven would do and got prepared for what's to come. ''Quotes "Hmmm? I'm not Shu, I'm Somo. He's my brother." -Meeting Billy Hatcher for the first time "I know the food is horrible, but it's honestly the best we have." -Showing the horrific food being sold "Shu what happened here last night?" -After seeing his village happy "Hey, I know you. You're that human female!" -Exposing Rolly as the river goddess "I only found out this morning." -Being questioned by Bantam about Rolly's scheme "Eh, I can handle the name. So long as I get to prove my strength." -Showing no concern about Team Night's name "Kurra, Ali! Are you two alright?" -Showing a caring side towards his teammates "Let's have some fun, 'Nightmare stab!!'''" -Performing Nightmare stab with Kurra Category:crows Category:anti-heroes Category:main characters Category:Males